rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet Rico Dinero Rick Ross's new protege.
It's a beautiful afternoon and we are outside Radio City Music Hall in an event covered by dozens of the most important TV networks and blogs in the country.Theres more than a dozen reporters with cameras and hundreds of fans mostly under 25 year old girls.Minutes later arrives the MMG Family and Coke Boys family in a fleet of Ferrari's and Mercedes's out of one of the Ferrari's walks out a tall muscular 16 year old in a pink sweater.Soon about a ten fan girls walk up to him and asks for autographs selfies he complies with all of them in a humble way and then walks in the building along with the head honcho of MMG himself the larger than life Rick Ross.Soon after that walk in a retail of artists to list them all in name they are Meek Mill,Wale,Stalley,French Montana,Gunplay,Tracy T,Lil Durk,Zack,DJ Khaled,Ace Hood,Mavado,Troy Ave,Dej Loaf and Shy Glizzy.Soon also walks in stripper and video vixen Melyssa Milan,Instragram Comedian and Rapper DCYoungFly,Rapper Yo Gotti,Rapper Lil Boosie and then walks in rap legend Sean "Diddy" Combs.Soon us and reporters from everywhere else from BET to Fox follow them inside the building while fans are denied access by armed security guards that look like human versions of the Hulk.Soon as we walk inside we see two carpets a white one sponsored by Ciroc and Fiesta drinks and a Black one sponsored by BET and a podium in the middle of the two.Soon all twenty invites stand up to the podium with the boss himself Rick Ross in the microphone and his new protege Rico Dinero next to him.After a moment of silence and dozens of flashing camera lights Rozay speaks in a deep raspy voice "I want you all to meet my new artist and the newest member of the Maybach Music family meet Rico Dinero" and like that Rozay walks off and pats Rico and gives him the microphone.Rico says in a high deep voice "I want to give a big shoutout to first of all the love of my life my girlfriend Amber she made this possible I also want to salute big bro Fat Trel and Rozay and last of all I want to shoutout Zack from Coke Boys thank you bro we made it" and like that he walks off the podium and heads on to the Ciroc and Fiesta white carpet.There Rick Ross presents him with five gifts a one hundred thousand dollar Cartier watch like he did with Wale four years ago.He also gives Rico two MMG chains with pendants one in gold and one in silver and then the biggest gift of all he gives Rico the key to a 2015 Bentley Continental GT and the key to a 2015 Range Rover.Soon we caught up with Rico Dinero and got the chance to have a little Q&A with him. Q:So you don't have any songs or material out and no social media accounts what are you planning to do? A:I'm old school I don't like social media or the drama I will release a mixtape through Datpiff or MyMixtapez and videos through Youtube and MTV that's it and I got a 8 city tour coming up soon. Q:So tell me how old are you?What hood are you from?And what gang are you part of? I have heard you are like a Latino Chief Keef. A:I'm 16 years old I turn 17 in October this year and I'm from East Harlem Spanish Harlem and I'm a DDP and on that comparison I don't think so bro. Q:So you said you got a girl tell us more. A:Yeah man that's my girl Amber I love her shoutout to Amber she from Fresno,California. Q:So where do you descent from? A:I was born here in New York but my mom is puerto rican and my dad was dominican. Q:So who can we expect you to do songs with and feature and tour with? A:I got upcoming songs with Fat Trel,Future,French Montana,Rick Ross,Gunplay,Wale,Tracy T,Meek Mill,Shy Glizzy,Dej Loaf,Lil Durk and Lil Reese.My songs are gonna be produced by Beat Billionaire,I got a tight joint by Young Chop,I got two tracks with Paris Bueller and some work by Tarentino from 808 Mafia.I am touring with French Montana,Lil Durk,Rick Ross and Gunplay and I got a couple concerts by myself. Q:Can we ask you two more questions? A:Yeah sure man its cool. Q:How much is your deal with MMG worth? A:I am not allowed to say an exact sum but after with advance and gifts and perks included its over a million. Q:Who are your influences in rap? A:I like a bit everything I grew up listening to The Notorious B.I.G. and Wu Tang Clan.I also grew up listening to Rick Ross's old stuff Port of Miami and his mixtapes before that I also listened to a lot of Lil Boosie and Gucci Mane and basically a lot of people from the trap music scene in Atlanta. Q:Ok man good luck on your career awesome talking to you.You are the next big thing take care. A:Alright man thanks for the love. Soon the tall teenage rapper keeps walking on the carpet while giving quick Q&A to various other reporters soon then he goes talk with the 20 other invite celebrities,rappers and comedians and an hour later after the four hour event of announcing talking to reporters and fans they all leave.RIco Dinero and Rick Ross leave in Rico's new Bentley Continental GT and head to a local nightclub followed by a fleet of sports cars carrying everyone else.At the local nightclub it is reported they headed straight to the top floor VIP tables and from there spent a bill of over $50,000 in bottles and made it rain with another $50,000 in dollar bills.Soon after Rico Dinero left by himself in his Bentley car followed by about a dozen paparazzi who he is reported to have evaded.Rico Dinero is one of the most promising rappers of this generation.So that's Rico Dinero. Category:News Category:Rico Dinero Category:MMG Category:California Category:New York Category:Latino Category:Rick Ross Category:New Category:Rapper Category:Rappers From New York City Category:Rap Category:Money Category:Millionaire Category:Google Category:Social Media Category:Celebrity Category:Mixtape Category:Album